Power Rangers Samurai Strike/Episodes
Episodes List #'The Way of the Samurai, Part 1' #'The Way of the Samurai, Part 2' #'The Mountain Spirit' - While his friends go to an amusement park, Todd has to stay behind and learn to control a new Secret Disk: the Beetle Disk. Meanwhile, a Demon impervious to attack appears. #'What Hurts the Most' - A Demon that feeds off of sorrow and insecurity appears and, using his insults and special powers, manages to hit them emotionally. However, Stacy isn't affected for some reason. #'Gone Fishing' - Having learnt of a new Spirit that lives in the wild, Chris is chosen to find the Marlin Spirit and bond to it. However, he has to fight the beast first, while a poisonous Demon appears. #'Un-Holy Matrimony' - Princess Raidan, hoping to become eternally young and beautiful, kidnaps newly-wed brides and drains their energy. To stop it, Debra goes undercover as a bride and has to fight Raidan by herself. #'Obedience School' - A new Demon appears and, after taking a hit for Todd, Chris turns into a villain. However, they also learn that he controlled a Spirit, the Tiger Spirit. #'Taking Flight' - Chris, Todd, and Henry try to decide on a pilot for the Beetle Spirit since Todd has Tiger and Chris has Marlin. At first Debra is the prime candidate, but Leon sets out to prove them wrong. #'Return of the Swordsman Part 1' - Ken, Xandred's nephew, returns & vows to his uncle that he'll destroy the Power Rangers. He & a Demon face the rangers, but the Power Rangers are able to defeat the Demon while Ken escapes to think of a new strategy. #'Return of the Swordsman Part 2' - Tentacor & Ken are able to ressurect the monster after it was destroyed by the Power Rangers. After the rangers prove to be no match against the Demon's new powers, they decide to merge their two megazords together to form a more powerful megazord. #'Misery Is A Pound' - Debra meets a group of kids who are feeling depressed since they were cursed by a Demon. Debra tries to destroy the Demon, but is severly injured so Roxana takes her place. #'The Sixth Samurai?' - Jake, a TV reporter for his school & a friend of Leon, was rescued by the Power Rangers from a Demon, & he later decides to be a ranger too. Jake arrives calling himself the Brown Samurai Ranger, but he later learns that he doesn't have to be a Power Ranger to be cool. #'Fusion Confusion' - The rangers are tired of Leon playing tricks on them. But they don't know that Leon's pranks can help them win a battle against a demon. #'A Flash of Light' - The rangers meet Joey, who wants to be a Power Ranger since he has the spirit of light. Todd gives Joey all the skills & techniques he needs to become the Gold Ranger. #'Frozen Aliveobster' - Todd introduces Joey to the Golden Lobster Zord. However, Joey is having trouble unleashing his new zord during a fight against a Demon, but he's refusing to give up. #'The Great Mutation' - The Golden Lobster Zord isn't strong enough to fight a powerful Demon. With help from Todd, Joey is able to turn the zord into the ClawStriker Megazord. #'Power Rangers Dragon Knight Part 1' - The rangers just fought some monster that came out of the mirrors. They almost got killed by the monster, until they got help from Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Wing Knight, & Siren. #'Power Rangers Dragon Knight Part 2 '- While the riders Kit, Len, & Kase fight against Xaviax & his demon partner, the rangers must save the people from being mind controlled by another demon. #'Power Rangers Dragon Knight Part 3' - The rangers rush back to help the riders for the final battle against Xaviax & the demon. Just as about our heroes are about to be finshied, Eubulon comes back with other riders to finish Xaviax once & for all. #'Let's Party' - Chris & Stacy are cordially invited to a fancy party. Just when everything is about to go smoothly, a Demon decides to crash the party. #'A Quest for the Power of the New Weapon' - Todd & the other Rangers go on a quest to find a powerful weapon to defeat the Demons & win the demon war. #'In A Web Of Trouble' - After the Demon War, Todd gets injured during the battle & posseses the power of the new weapon & armor. This makes Xandred very angry so he creates an even more powerful Demon to defeat the Rangers. #'Have a Nice Nightmare' - Raidan escapes from Xandred because she helped Ken recover, so Tentacor sends Elanoceros to put every one and the Rangers to sleep excluding her. #'Switching Into Object' - Something is switching peoples into some different objects. When Stacy & Leon are okay, they don't become any object. #'A New Villain, A New Zord' - Joey just can't use his morpher after being a sushi. Just when the Rangers need him, Fossilio, Frion, & Clawgor come to destroy the Power Rangers. That is until Joey comes with a new zord, the Lantern Fighter. #'Fossilio Strikes Back' - Now that Fossilio is back, he send another one of his demon warriors to destroy the rangers. While the Rangers are getting their training done, someone steals the Lantern Fighter. #'Where's the String?' - Something's wrong with puppets at the children's theater. All of the ventriloquist dummies are coming to life & starting to attack everyone. They're being controlled by a demon. #'The Running Of The Bull' - After the Rangers destroy a demon, Todd hears a loud bull noise up in a mountains. So Jayden goes up to the mountains without telling the Rangers. The next night, just when Todd is about to find out, a demon won't let him go on. #'A Demon Ate My Morpher' - Henry gives the Rangers a day off. Everything's peaceful until a demon decides to eat everything in sight. #'Split Up or Stick together' - Todd, Roxana, Stacy, & Joey takes care of a demon on the east side of the city. Meanwhile, Chris & Leon are having a sticky situation with another demon. #'Venjix Is Back Part 1' - Fossilio creates a time portal. He & the other demons go back in time to the city of Corinth just to find a cased morpher in Dr. K's lab where Venjix is alive. #'Venjix Is Back Part 2' - Venjix's new plan is to take over time & space by sending his ultimate weapon up on the moon, but both the Power Rangers, RPM & Samurai, declare to team-up to put the end to Venjix. Just as the rangers are about to be destroyed, they get help from strange new Power Rangers. #'The Fire Wall Door' - Fossilio's real plan is already working along by sending many different demons in different locations. The Rangers need more firepower just to make sure Xandred doesn't escape. #'Jayden's Memory' - Tod gets his memory sucked away by a demon. So now without Todd helping the Rangers, Roxana becomes the new Red Ranger to put an end to all the demons. #'The End of the Samurai Part 1' - While Todd (now the White Ranger) is fighting Ken, the Rangers get their hands full with the powerful & final demon, then Tentacor is chanting a spell to free the Phantom Sail. #'The End of the Samurai Part 2' - Xandred finally comes to Earth & takes over the world. But Todd rushes back to the city to gather the Rangers for the final battle between the Power Rangers vs. the Demon King. *'Rise of the Dinosaur' (lost episode) - This episode is between episodes 31 & 32. Todd is sucked into time of the dinosaurs, leaving the other rangers to fight a demon. While trying to find a way back to the future, Todd encounters a dinosaur who transforms into a zord. Category:Power Rangers Samurai Strike